


Mistakes

by Merui_The_Strange



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merui_The_Strange/pseuds/Merui_The_Strange
Summary: Victor makes a Huge mistake. Phichit is always their for his best friend. Will things ever be the same?





	1. Chapter 1

Phichit knew this wasn't right.   
Even with the fuzziness of being half drunk he knew this wasn't meant to be like this. Somewhere in the room a phone was buzzing repeatedly. But he chose to ignore it.

He was busy gazing almost in wonder at the man under him panting slightly, his muscles tense, lips swollen and pink. His pretty brown eyes glazed over with lust and focusing on him, glasses long forgotten somewhere, clothes half strung across the floor of the hotel room.

This was his best friend Yuuri, drunk out of his mind after a fight with his precious Victor, and laying splayed out on the bed making lewd sounds and occasionally brushing his fingers down the Thai skaters back and squeezing his butt. Shit.

It had began innocently enough, Phichit was returning from shopping for snacks when he ran into his best friend sobbing in the middle of the hallway. He of course couldn't have left him there so he brought him back to his room to calm him down and hear what had him so upset.   
After gathering what he could between Yuuris broken sniffles he ordered some alcohol from room service to try to lighten the mood.   
As they drank Yuuri calmed down quite a bit and they chatted and shared snacks like they used to in collage.   
Phichit didn't think much of it when Yuuri had started losing clothing and became a bit flirty. Phichit was well aware that Yuuri could be flirty when drunk but what he wasn't expecting was for Yuuri to pull him down on top of him and kiss him on the lips.   
\-------  
Phichit ran his hands down Yuuris chest appreciating the shutter that it earned him. Phichit had always thought Yuuri was beautiful, not only his body, but his kind personality. The man had gone as far to learn Thai to make Phichit feel more at ease back in Detroit.   
Phichit was brought out of his musing by a soft voice  
"Phi-chi-t ~"  
Yuuri called drawing out every syllable in his name slowly as if savoring the way it rolled off his tongue.  
The Thai man was a little ashamed at how much just this turned him on.   
Yuuri whined and leaned up kissing Phichits neck and giving him chills. 

"Phi-chi" Yuuri hummed softly 

The phone buzzed again

"Phi-chi-t please?"

"Yuuri." Said softly wrapping his arms around his friend " are you sure that you want to do this..?" 

He paused for a moment

"What about Victor?"

Phichit looked deeply into Yuuri's eyes watching the sour look crossing the mans face. 

"What about victor." 

Yuuri stated flatly sadness and a hint of anger crossing his features. Phichit felt his heart clench. He hated seeing his friend upset. 

Yuuri clenched his fist against Phichits shoulder taking a deep breath before continuing 

"Victor has Chris, and Yurio and who knows who else." 

He practically growled out tears filling his eyes.  
Yuuri pulled Phichit closer kissing the mans tan lips softly and leaning their foreheads together before whispering 

"You've always been their for me.. I.. you would never hurt me.. Phichit.. it never should have been victor.." 

Phichits head was swimming from the alcohol and Yuuris words

" .. I don't wanna love him.. I wanna love you."

That triggered something in the Thai skater. He pushed Yuuri back on the bed kissing him hard and began grinding their hips together. Phichit nipped impatiently at Yuuris bottom lip causing him to groan and open his mouth.  
He wasted no time tangling their tongues together, exploring every inch of his mouth greedily.  
Yuuri somehow stripped him of his clothes without breaking the kiss leaving them both in just underwear. Phichit felt Yuuris fingers slide across the waist band of his boxers ready to tug them down   
Phichit pulled back gasping "w-wait!"  
He fumbled next to the bed for a moment before grabbing something while Yuuri stared at him eyes wide in surprise. 

Click.

Yuuri relaxed and giggled realizing what Phichit was doing 

Click 

Click

Phichit threw up a peace sign at his phone   
And took a few more selfies with Yuuri before putting it down again and giving him a winning smile.

Yuuri tried as hard as he could to hold it in but failed miserably and burst into full on laughter. Phichit fell into a fit of giggles as well and ended up snorting which only made them laugh harder, it was cut short when Phichit kissed him again, a lot softer than before.  
"I want you to remember this in the morning" he murmered against Yuuris lips 

" I love you" he whispered almost too softly to be heard. 

They fell into a steady passionate kiss hands roaming over each other's bodies half lazily. Yuuri kissed his way down Phichits chest tracing patterns all over his glowing skin. The Japanese skater carefully snagged the band of his boxers between his teeth and pulled them down slowly

Click

Yuuri blinked giggled again as he pulled them the rest of the way down, wondering somewhere in the back of his mind if Phichit ever did anything without taking 500 pictures.  
Phichit flashed him a cheeky grin   
Yuuri rolled his eyes and wrapped his lips around Phichits erection, licking off the beads of Precum and bobbing his head up and down to a steady rhythm occasionally dragging his tongue across the bottom of the shaft. Phichit moaned wantonly at the attention loving every moment of it.   
He leaned back against the headboard and enjoyed it for a while before he grabbed Yuuris shoulder causing him to look up and lock eyes with him, still carelessly suckling on the head of his cock. Phichit pushed him back gently making him release the head with an audible 

Pop 

He wanted to return the favor. So he began to kissed from Yuuris neck down to his stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button.  
Yuuri squeaked and jerked upwards  
Phichit it as a chance and ducked his head down taking Yuuris cock in his mouth and bobbing unsteadily until it hit the back of his throat.   
The Japanese skater choked out a loud moan which was muffled when Phichit stuck three fingers into his mouth. Yuuri sucked on them making sure to coat each one of the pads of his fingers generously with saliva.  
Still keeping up steady rhythm on Yuuris cock Phichit probed one of the fingers around Yuuris entrance carefully pushing it inside of him. Yuuri bit his lip as another of Phichits fingers slid inside of of him skillfully scissoring and stretching him a bit further Phichit hummed in victory as the third finger brushed up against Yuuris sweet spot almost immediately eliciting a gasping moan from him. Phichit came up and kissed Yuuri firmly brushing the spot again.  
"Are you ready Yuuri?" Phichit whispered in Japanese his voice husky and low.

" I'm ready Phichit. Please.." Yuuri replied in Thai

"fuck me" 

The last two words he spoke in English unsure how to translate them on the spot.  
It came acrossed loud and clear.  
Phichit swiftly pushed into him, angling just right so that he could make his friend see stars.  
Once he could see that Yuuri was comfortable he set a quick pace digging his fingers into Yuuris thighs.  
It almost felt like a dream. They fit perfectly together and were in sync from the beginning despite never having done this before. Yuuri seemed to know just the sounds to make, just the way to move to drive Phichit crazy.

Click

They were both panting and moaning, Yuuris fingers were tangled in the sheets holding them in a vice grip as Phichit pounded into him mercilessly. Yuuri was feeling dizzy with pleasure, Phichit was biting his lip trying to contain himself

Buzz buzz buzzzzzz 

The phone (which had to have been Yuuris because Phichits was laying by Yuuris head ready for quick access in case he needed to snap another picture) was buzzing again on the floor. 

He didn't get to think too hard on who the hell was calling so much. Because suddenly Yuuri clenched down around him groaning as his seed splattered on their stomachs and the sudden tightness drove Phichit over the edge and he released deep inside Yuuri with a pleased sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh.  
He pulled out and curled him self around Yuuri who reached out for him pulling thin into snuggles. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms peacefully unaware.  
\---------------------  
Victor was panicked   
He hadn't see Yuuri in hours.  
He shouldn't have shouted at him  
He shouldn't have said those things.  
He paced back and forth dialing Yuuris number again. And again  
Hoping against all odds that he would pick up.  
But he didn't  
Victor clenched his fists feeling powerless. He had already check the rink.. their room and search around the tourist attractions.  
He had really messed up this time.  
Victor sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands. All he could think of was the look of pure devastation on Yuuris face when he shouted at him.  
" Yurio would try harder that you to win the gold, maybe I should train him? Or Chris? So many people would be pleased to have me as their coach! So you must try harder Yuuri!"   
He had only been trying to push the emotional skater. Push him to victory. He knew Yuuris feeling for him and honestly felt the same way, but he wanted to see him win!  
Yuuri had backed away from him.  
"Maybe.. you.. SHOULD THEN!"  
He yelled back his voice cracking. He   
turned tail and bolted away so fast victor couldn't have caught up even if he hadn't been rooted in place with shock.  
Victor held his hand over his heart hoping that Yuuri wasn't hurt somewhere  
\-----


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun spilled into the hotel room, gently waking up its occupants. Yuuri yawned feeling warm and and comfortable as he went to stretch he realized he wasn't alone. 

'What.?'

His eyes snapped open and found that he was laying next to Phichit. He relaxed momentarily, having always been close to Phichit it wouldn't have been the first time they had shared a bed. It was only when the Thai skater cuddled closer in his sleep that Yuuri realized they were both completely nude.. and cover in... Oh my god.

Heat began to rise in Yuuris cheeks  
and his heart sped up to a dizzying pace.  
Yuuri took a few deep breaths and squeezed his eyes shut.  
'This is just a dream' he thought  
'Now I will wake up.'  
Yuuri slowly opened his eyes again  
And was met with Phichits sleeping form again.  
He groaned quietly and stared at Phichit only now taking in the peaceful look he wore as he slept. Yuuri couldn't help but smile at his friend despite the circumstances. Phichit snored softly. 

Yuuri gently wiggled away from the Thai skaters grasp, pulling the comforter over him to keep him warm, and set about finding his underwear. 

As soon as he stepped down onto the floor he felt a dull pain travel up his spine.  
He grimaced slightly rubbing his lower back unable to think of any explanation besides the obvious. He felt ashamed at himself, positive even with barely remembering,that he was responsible for this. He continued looking around the room. 

He found his boxers on the lamp, which cause him to blush harder. He slipped them back on and grabbed his pants from the floor. His phone slipped out of his pocket and he picked it up to check the time 7:34. 

35 missed calls. 30 voicemails 58 messages. Yuuri raise his eyebrow and flipped over to his missed call log

9:23 :Victor Nikiforov

9:29 :Victor Nikiforov

9:34 :Victor Nikiforov

9:41 :Victor Nikiforov

9:44 :Victor Nirkiforov

Seeing Victors name felt like a punch to the stomach. He suddenly remembered the fight they had. Yuuri leaned against the wall and let out a sigh hitting the lock button. He dropped his phone on the floor again and crawled back onto the bed where Phichit was beginning to stir.  
Yuuri pulled Phichits hand toward him and laced their fingers together

"Good mornin" he said softly peeking At the Thai skater who cracked open one eye to look at him 

"Mornin' sunshine" Phichit hummed,  
far to cheerful for having just woken up .

"Yuuris face turned red again as he grab Phichits boxers at the end of the bed and handed them to him.

Phichit giggled nervously as he slid into them and moved to sit next to Yuuri.

"So.." Yuuri said hesitantly 

"We..uhm that is to say.." he looked at Phichit who had a small smile on his face was looking at him with a sweet, thoughtful expression 

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat.

'Why did I never notice how adorable he is' Yuuri couldn't help but thinking

"Was I any good?" Yuuri sputtered without thinking 

Phichit who had been watching him closely up till this moment visibly relaxed and laughed 

" The best~"

He replied joyfully.  
His contagious grin was at full force as he rested his hand on Yuuris shoulder and leaned in for a quick kiss.  
Yuuri hesitantly returned the kiss mentally noting that Kissing his Phichit felt very natural.

Was it normal to enjoy kissing your bestfriend?

'probably not'

Yuuri mused silently 

'What about the last few days has been normal for me though.?'

Phichits voice broke through his thought

" I was afraid you would forget."

He sounded solemn. As he spoke his eyes down casted

Yuuri felt his heart jump again.  
He didn't wanna see Phichit sad. He wanted to protect him. 

The Japanese skater wrapped his arms around the the slightly shorter man and he held him close stiffly. He relaxed when Phichits arms slid up around him and a content sigh left the Thai skaters lips

"Y'know I always kinda wanted to do that with you anyway." Phichit admitted 

Yuuri bit his lip " m-maybe next time we can be sober.. so I can remember it better?" He asked carefully 

Phichit lit up immediately. 

"Yes of course!" He bubbled enthusiastically throwing his hands up in victory!

Yuuri smiled still feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

Phichit rolled off the bed and began tossing clothes toward Yuuri who tried to catch them all and ended up with a sock on his head.  
Phichit hummed thoughtfully  
"First we need to go get breakfast thou~  
All you clothes are dirty so you can borrow some of mine if you want. We aren't to far off in size."  
Yuuri nodded and put on the clothes Phichit pulled out for him, which ended up being only a little tight, which he could pull pretty well.  
Phichit was dressed before Yuuri had the chance to say anything and tugged the Japanese man along with him out of the room.  
\-------------------------------------  
Victor was already awake when the sun filtered through the window and cascaded across his face.  
He had his phone clutched tightly in his hand pulled up to his outgoing call log

9:23 :Katsuki Yuuri 

9:29 :Katsuki Yuuri 

9:34 :Katsuki Yuuri 

9:41 :Katsuki Yuuri 

9:44 :Katsuki Yuuri 

Yuuri hadn't answered even one of his calls. Even worst he hadn't come back to their room last night.  
Victor rolled over in the bed grabbing the pillow and squeezing it in a half hearted hug.  
He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he thought about the man. Victor would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to him.  
Suddenly Victors phone rang. His eyes widened and he looked at the called ID  
Feeling a little disappointed when It displayed Chris's number. He answered it anyway  
"Hello..?"  
" Hey victor! Are you feeling sick?"  
Christophes voice drifted to his ears  
"Not exactly.." Victor said getting ready to explain the situation to his long time friend  
Only to be interrupted  
"I though you might have been, when I saw Yuuri out and about with you no where in sight! I just wanted to make su-"  
"Yuuri?!?"  
Victors breath caught in his throat as he half screamed the word  
"Where.. where did you see him?"


	3. Chapter 3

Victor had never felt his legs move half as fast as they did when he headed toward the spot where he was supposed to meet Chris.  
The Swiss man had insisted on accompanying him and victors need to see Yuuri overshadowed and part of him that just wanted to see the Japanese skater alone.  
Christophe was waiting outside, his face showing obvious confusion and concern as Victor rushed up to him and grabbed his shirt.  
The Swiss skater patted victors back soothingly.  
"Victor?."  
He questioned softly  
The Russian looked at him with a strained expression, panting hard and out of breath.  
"Where?" Victor managed to gasp out between breaths  
Chris grabbed victors shoulders to steady him. Unable to grasp why he was so upset. Yuuri hadn't looked hurt in the Swiss skater opinion. Maybe a little less put together than usual but not hurt.  
He quickly desire the best course of action was to just show victor, and proceeded to untangle the mans hand from his shirt and link it with his own.  
" He was just over here"  
Christophe said steadily squeezing victors hand in a comforting manner and tugging him in the direction he had seen Yuuri in.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Phichit and Yuuri were having an animated conversation over breakfast. The Thai skater, who always looked happy, seemed even happier than usual.

"-and then they asked to take a picture with Ciao Ciao's Chin!" 

Yuuri choked and milk ran down his chin when he couldn't hold back his laughter. 

"Did Celestino actually let them?" He asked wiping his face with a napkin

"Yessss" Phichit practically sang handing Yuuri another handful of napkins.

The Japanese skater accepted them gratefully smiling when Phichits fingers brushed up against his own.

Phichit adored the look on Yuuris face.  
He took out his phone and snapped a picture of him. And then shuffled closer to him and flipped the camera for a couple of selfies. Yuuri kissed Phichits cheek for the last picture and the Thai skater gushed over how cute it was.  
Yuuri chuckled and ate a few more bites of his breakfast, as they fell into a comfortable silence.  
Phichit flipped through a few filters on his phone finding the best one and applying it to the picture, he looked up to show Yuuri his masterpiece, but he stopped dead in his tracks and his face became serious when he spotted who just walked in.  
"Hey Yuuri~" Phichit said seriously  
Yuuri raised his eyebrow at the sudden change in attitude, setting the fork full of eggs down

"Huh-..Yeah Phichit?" Yuuri asked looking surprised 

"Can you run to the bathroom and get me exactly 74 paper towels?"

Yuuris eyebrows shot up 

"Uh-sure?" 

"Take your time~" the Thai skater replied with a grin  
\---------------------------------------  
Victor and Chris stood in the door way of the restaurant side by side.  
Victors eyes were darting around the room, searching for his precious katsudon.  
He felt his heart clench when he didn't see him.  
Christophe looked over at victor, his eyes sympathetic  
"Hey, victor don't be upset, Phichit is still here, they were eating together so surely he knows where he's gone." The Swiss skater reasoned  
Victors eyes lit up and he hurried over to the Thai skater, dodging the waitress who was trying to seat him.  
"Phichit!" Victor cried the moment he reached the table.  
Phichit looked at victor coldly, glaring at the man as if he was attempting to murder him with his eyes.  
Victor was shocked seeing the normally bubbly sunshiny man with a look of such distain on his face.

"What?" The Thai skater spat the word at him 

"Ha-have you see- are you o- where is Yuuri?" Victor asked keeping his eyes trained on the younger man

Phichit pulled out his wallet tossing enough money on the table to cover the meal before he locked eyes with victor.  
A smirk settled on his lips

"Not with you." He stated simply 

Christophe felt a chill run up his spine. This was the last thing he had been expecting when he brought victor here. He had never seen the Thai skater look so much as irritated let alone angry. 

Victors was in pure shock. His jaw hanging open and his eyes wide as saucers.

"Wha-?"

He started to ask Phichit what he meant but was left stunned as the other man ran toward the restroom.  
\--------------------------------------

Phichit hurried in the door to the restroom, all anger disappearing when he spotted Yuuri yanking paper towels out of the dispenser and folding them into neat little squares.  
"Sixty four"  
Rip  
"Sixty five"  
rip 

Yuuri looked up at him questioningly as Phichit slid up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Yuuri~"

Phichit said, his voice sounding playful

"Let's climb out this window now!"

Yuuri stared at him as if he had grown three heads.  
"Wha- Phich-eeeeeeee"  
Before he could ask why in the world he wanted them to climb out a window, the Thai skater grabbed him around the waist and lifted him mentally thanking ciao ciao for insisting even his single skaters were trained in pair skating and thus able to lift each other with relative ease.  
He held Yuuri up toward the window. And pushed on his butt to encouraged him to crawl out. 

\-------------------------------------  
It took a moment before victor got ahold of himself. Christophe seemed to be just as shocked as he was.  
They exchange a look, trying to figure out what in the world was happening.  
Chris nodded toward the bathroom.  
"Let me try to talk to him." He said smoothly  
They both walked toward to restroom, victor leaned his back against the wall and Christophe stood in front of the door, gathering his thoughts before opening it to confront Phichit.  
The Swiss man took. A breath and looked over at his friend before opening the door.  
"Phichit?" He called softly stepping into the restroom  
No one responded  
"Phichit" he said a little more firmly  
" you can tell me what wrong. I care about you."  
Christophe walked toward the stall  
He pushed it open to find it empty.  
The entire room was empty.  
He looked around confused, he was positive that Phichit had come in here.  
Victor entered the restroom after a moment.  
A cool breeze flowed down from the open window.

Wait

Open window.

Christophe and Victor stared up at the window. They both blinked.

'What the hell' 

Was all that Christophe could think as he rested his face in his hands. 

Victors face was unreadable as he turned and walked away. But the way he clenched his fists has he walked spoke volumes to Chris.  
It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri followed behind Phichit quietly, still wondering why they had jump through the bathroom window  
"Uhm.. Phichit?" He called out to him

"Yea.?" Phichit answered distantly seemingly deep in thought

"Where are we going now?" Yuuri asked deciding not to push the window issue any further 

The Thai skater squeezed his hand reassuringly and continued pulling him along the busy streets, weaving in and out of people. Until they stopped infront of a large building

"The Practice Rink?" Yuuri questioned looking up at the large building 

Phichit turned to look at Yuuri and nodded with a smile. Before he could say anything a voice made him stiffen up immediately

"Yuuuri!" Somebody yelled from behind them

\---------------------------------------  
Victor was stiff as he walked down the street. His fists still were still clenched at his sides and his eyes were darkened with emotion.

'Where would Yuuri go.' He thought seriously. 

Christophe ran up behind him panting as he tried to catch up.  
Victor barley registered his existence and kept swiftly moving along  
"Victor- ah damn it" the Swiss skater cursed finally having made his was to the Russia mans side.  
Victor looked up at him briefly, before plowing down on a bench and running his hands through his hair.  
Chris sat down next to his his chest still heaving slightly.   
" What is going on here victor? something is terribly wrong with this situation." Chris finally asked resting his hands on his knees  
Victor looked at him sadly for a few moments before speaking  
" I made a mistake.."  
He sighed tiredly   
" I only wanted to encourage Yuuri to do his very best.. because I know he has the ability to win gold..He is.. a very emotional skater.." 

Victor paused looking a bit ashamed  
"I thought if I was to push him a little bit further that he would push his skating further as well." 

Chris looked at him skeptically "Push him how?" The Swiss questioned

Victor closed his eyes looking pained  
"You know that Yuuri is very fond of me yes?." Victor said slowly

Chris nodded for him to continue

"I like him a lot as well.. I've kissed him but we never officially began to date."

Victor said the last part as if he regretted not asking the Japanese man out.

Chris raised and eyebrow

" and he's that upset over that?"

Victor shook his head

"Yesterday I shouted at him, he messed up a triple lutz, and I told him if he didn't do better that I would leave him and train a more suited skater like Yurio or yourself and that anyone could take his place."

Christophes eyes were wide with shock

" He looked devastated Chris... tears were pouring down his face and he ran off before I could apologize.. the truth is that no one could ever take his place." 

Chris rubbed his head thoughtfully frowning at the ground. He honestly felt bad for Yuuri. It was obvious how much he idolized victor. It really must have hurt the kid badly. 

"Why is Phichit mad at you then?" Chris asked

"He is Yuuris closest friend, they were roommates and skating partnership the extent of the time that he trained in Detroit. I'm assuming Yuuri told him what happened." 

Chris hung his head dejectedly

Suddenly victor snapped his fingers   
"Ah ha!" He exclaimed  
He jumped up to his deft  
"I think I know where they might have gone!"   
He grabbed Christophes hand and hurried away.  
\--------------------------------------

Phichit relaxed when the it was just Crispino twins running up to meet them.  
Sara was the first to reach them, holding her slender arms out to Yuuri for a hug.

Yuuri smiled and embraced her for a moment " H-hey Sara, and Mickey." The older of the twins stomped up behind his sister his eyebrow twitching slightly, but he nodded friendly enough.  
Sara snuggled into Yuuris chest for a moment and then held her arms open for Phichit who also gave her a quick hug.

"What brings you guys here?" 

Sara asked tossing her dark hair back over her shoulder.

Yuuri glanced at Phichit who helpfully replied " We were just going to free skate for a bit, can't always be serious right?" He smiled enthusiastically   
Sara made an excited noise and Mickey nodded in approval   
"We are actually here for the same reason." Mickey replied casually waving his hand in the air   
"We should all skate together! It will be fun to skate as friends instead of competitors." Sara gushed earning a stern look from her brother

" You don't even compete with these guys any way Sara. You do women's singles". 

The Italian skater shrugged her shoulder   
"Still" she replied smartly

Phichit and Yuuri both nodded, more than happy to have the company. 

Phichit pulled his phone out and waved it in the air  
"This calls for a selfie" he stated proudly grabbing Yuuris waist dragging him closer to the twins. Sara giggled and clapped her hands together resting her head on top of Yuuris and wrapping her arm around her brother who leaned down closer to Phichit and put one arm around the Thai skaters shoulders and flashed a peace sign  
Phichit grinned from ear to ear and Yuuri stuck his tongue out

Click

Once Phichit was satisfied that the picture was perfect they they all linked arms, at Sara's insistence, and headed into the practice rink

\----------------------------------------  
JJ was already practicing in the rink when the four arrived on the ice.

He glided across the ice gracefully barely paying attention to what he was doing as he jumped into the air

The normally confident skater was feeling a lot of pressure at the moment and wasn't in the mood to deal with people.

He felt dizzy as he came down into a rough landing tripping on the ice but quickly pushing himself back up and going on.  
\-----------------------------------------  
They had mostly decided to leave JJ alone. The Canadian skater who was usually loud and obnoxious anyway, was looking particularly upset today and they didn't want to bother him.

Yuuri was having a really good time skating with Phichit and the twins. They occasionally did little spins and tricks but mostly just glided around chatting and giggling. Even Mickey had lightened up and seemed to be having a good time.  
Sara skated ahead a little bit and twirled   
Mickey clapped his hands and Phichit snapped a picture of her.  
Yuuris attention was else where, as he noticed JJ fall again. The Japanese skater thought it was strange. JJs program had been nearly flawless before, he was a skilled skater and it didn't make sense for him to fall so often.  
He brought out of his thoughts when Mickey grabbed his hand. Startled he look up at the Italian skater.   
Mickey motioned to the edge of the rink where Phichit and Sara had already gone. "Come on Yuuri.. are you in space or what?"  
Mickey said sternly tugging the shorter man along with him to where they were waiting with cocoa from the vending machine.  
Yuuri and Mickey accepted the hot cocoa that they had been brought gratefully. All four friends leaning against the edge of the rink and enjoying the warmth sipping it provided as they chatted.  
"I think I'm going to add more rotations to my routine for the next program." Sara stated proudly setting down her half finished drink on the side of the rink and moving a bit further out on the ice.   
Mickey shook his head and moved toward his sister still holding his cocoa.   
"Sara don't push yourself to hard, your skating is beautiful. I love your routine as it is" He pleaded with her earning a scowl from his younger twin   
Phichit snorted and went to take a picture.   
Yuuri was the only one who was paying enough attention to notice something terribly wrong.  
JJ was practicing not far from them going a lot faster than usual, his eyes were glazed and he wasn't paying attention at all obviously deep in thought. The Canadian skater went into a jump spin grabbing his blade but quickly lost control barreling right toward Sara at an alarming speed. Yuuri barely had a second to think as he lunged forward grabbing Sara and Mickey and spinning them toward the other side of himself.  
He felt JJs blade tear into his side with a massive force that launch him forward knocking Sara and Mickey into Phichit who was knocked backwards out of the rink hitting his head hard against the floor. JJ crashed into the side of the rink. Yuuri rested his forehead against the ice gasping his vision fading in and out. All he could make out was an ugly red color staining the ice.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor entered the practice rink , Christophe not far behind. He felt immediately relived to see that Yuuri was here. The Russian mans lips twitches up into a smile as he watched his Yuuri leaning on the side of the rink with Phichit chuckling at the Crispino twins who seemed to be arguing.  
Victor started toward them feeling hopeful. His focus was completely on Yuuri, he was surprised when the Japanese skaters face suddenly became fearful. Yuuri reached out to the Italian skater twins, pulling them around hard enough that the cup in mickeys hand slashed everywhere.   
It wasn't even a second later when victor felt his heart stop. He hadn't noticed JJ until the moment he crashed into them. A chorus of shouts hit his ears like a ton of bricks. Chris was running toward them. Victors legs moved of their own accord carrying him toward the accident.

By the time they got close enough Sara, who was sporting a busted lip and in tears, sat up looking disoriented. Mickey was face down on the ice and groaning sporting what looked to be a broken nose. JJ was sprawled on his side completely out of it mumbling incoherently Phichit was unconscious, laying limp just outside the rink, and Yuuri was on his knees holding his side with one arm and breathing heavily.  
He kneeled down next to the Japanese man, reaching out his hands to cup his cheeks. Somewhere in the background he vaguely registered Chris calling for the paramedics.  
Victor carefully guided Yuuris face up to look at him   
"Yuuri." He called quietly feeling his stomach clench in a knot when he met his gaze.   
Yuuris eyes were glazed but his breathing was evening out a little bit  
"V-victor?" He said with his voice cracking slightly  
"Yes Yuuri it's me. Your going to be alright."   
Yuuris face twisted slightly and tears formed in the corners of his eyes  
"No." the Japanese skater breathed out  
Resting his head on his coaches shoulder  
Victor stroked Yuuris hair soothingly   
"Yes." Victory said firmly   
Yuuris body went limp in his grasp, victor quickly pulled back and realized that he had passed out.  
\-------------------------------------  
When Yuuri awoke, the first thing he noticed was the terrible pounding in his head. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling very dizzy and a little nauseous.  
Someone familiar placed his glasses on his face, and the room became sharper.  
He was situated on the bed in the hotel room he had been sharing with victor, who was seated on the edge of the bed smiling softly at him.  
" Your very lucky Yuuri.." victor said in a hushed voice placing his index finger against the Japanese skaters bottom lip   
".. you made it out of that mess with only a concussion and massive bruise.. I don't care to think about what could have happened if JJ had sharpened his blades recently.. your shirt wasn't as lucky as the rest of you though." He gestured to the torn garment   
Yuuri immediately felt bad.. that shirt had belonged to Phichit

Phichit!' Yuuri thought suddenly his eyes widening

He sat up quick only to gasp as his side gave a painful twinge  
" Phichit..?" Yuuri question   
"And Mickey and Sara? JJ?"

Victor cupped Yuuri cheek stroking his fingers across his soft skin

"All alright." Victor replied 

"Celestino is taking care of Phichit right now, he hit his head pretty hard but only has a minor concussion. Mickey and Sara were able to walk away with only a few minor scrapes and bruises, though mickeys nose looks a little off and Sara's lip was swollen." Victor pushed carefully on Yuuris chest easing him back down onto the pillow.  
" JJ was the worst off, he broke his wrist and smashed pretty hard off the wall, his parents went with him to the er but he's doing ok now."  
Victor leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead.   
Yuuri relaxed and let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding his eyes felt heavy.  
Victor chuckled and brought a glass of water up to the younger skaters lips.  
Yuuri gratefully gulped the cool liquid and it helped settle his stomach.   
" We need to have a serious talk later." Victor said Solemnly  
"But for now please rest.. you've given me quite the series of scares today little piggy."   
Yuuris eyes drooped down as he fell back into a peaceful sleep, victor stared at him a bit longer before he decided to lean down and kiss the sleeping mans lips.

\---------------------------------------  
Phichit frowned at his phone, he was still a little dizzy from the accident but he wanted to go check on Yuuri. Celestino was having none of it and ordered him to stay in bed, but had given him a container of gelato to make up for it. Phichit hated knowing Yuuri was back within the Russian mans clutches.  
The Thai skater popped a spoonful of sweet treat into his mouth savoring the way it melted on his tongue. He wondered briefly if victor would give Yuuri some gelato, if the man even knew that Yuuri liked that sort of thing. He pouted hard as he claim to the conclusion that there was no way victor could know that Yuuri liked gelato because it was something they had both picked up from Celestino.   
Phichit scrolled through his phone looking through the pictures he had taken today. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he flicked over each picture his heart swelling with a familiar warmth each time Yuuris happy face appeared. He decided to send the picture of them and the Crispino twins to yuuri with a short text message  
'Maybe we can try that again with a little less Canadian torpedo <3?'   
He chuckled at his own joke and duplicated the message removing the heart and sent it to Mickey and Sara as well.  
He went through a few more photos and ended up scrolling a bit further than he intended. He was greeted with one of the dirty pictures he had taken of Yuuri last night. His face immediately flushed and he scrolled back over to a normal picture.  
Having a second thought he scrolled back to the dirty picture but blushed even harder and flicked back to the normal picture again.  
The Thai skater ended up flicking back and forth repeatedly before Celestinos voice caught him off guard   
"Phichit? Are you getting sick again your face is really red?"  
Phichit squeaked and locked the phone ducking under the comforter of the bed  
"I-I'm fine!" He insisted  
"Are you sure?" Celestino asked again  
"Yesss!" Phichit half yelled red as a tomato   
"I just need to rest." He mumbled peeking out of the comforter   
Celestino nodded and went back to typing on his laptop.  
Phichit rolled over into a more comfortable position and willed himself to go to sleep, his mind still occupied by images of Yuuri.


	6. Chapter 6

When Yuuri woke up again the room was dark and victor was sprawled on the otherside of the bed snoring softly.  
He reach toward the bedside table and grabbed his glasses. He felt a lot better than earlier, his body still ached and his side was very tender but he managed to get up with relative ease. He grabbed a set of clean clothes and his phone, then headed toward the bathroom, quietly so as to not disturb victor.  
He laid his clothes on the sink and sat on the toilet, flicking open his phone to his messenger.   
He had 4 new messages.  
2 from Phichit 1 from Christophe and one from Sara.

Sara:  
Thanks for saving me! Hope you feel better soon Yuuri!  
Mickey sends his love too <3<3 xoxo

Yuuri smiled somehow doubting that is how Mickey would have phrased it.

Chris:

Yuuri, get well soon! We need to have a chat later! ^_~ / lots of love

Yuuri hummed wondering what Chris wanted to talk about, hoping he wasn't going to ask him to do some kind of strange Swiss porno or anything similar.

Phichit:

Maybe we can try that again with a little less Canadian torpedo? 

Attached to the message was the picture they had all taken together and it made Yuuri feel warm inside 

He scrolled down to the last message from Phichit and was greeted with a nude selfie of himself and his best friend that he very vaguely remembered being taken.  
Yuuri blushed running his hands through his hair as he stared at the risqué picture.  
He noticed how happy they both seemed to be, his eyes quickly scanned the expanse of Phichits body. Phichit lookedThey looked good together.  
Unwittingly he felt himself start to become hard. He groaned and palmed at his cloth covered erection.  
Yuuri stood up and peeked out of the bathroom seeing victor still snoring away in the bed.   
He closed the door making sure to lock it tightly before stripping Turing on the shower. He let out a sigh of relief as he stepped under the warm spray, feeling his muscles relax instantly.  
His mind wandered back to Phichit, running over the blurry details of their night together in his head. Even without remembering most of it Yuuri found that the idea made his cock twitch needily

'Is it normal to get really hard for your best friend?'

He asked himself mentally  
He shook his head already knowing that it wasn't.  
He gripped his erection firmly and gave it a few half hearted strokes. Closing his eyes.  
'I'm suppost to be in love with victor.. I've idolized him for years.. he was so beautiful on the ice, weaving every routine he did with passion and grace.'

He tried to imagine victor on the bed with his robe slung open whispering his name, as he had done plenty of times before. But it wasn't doing anything for him. He scrunched his eyes up and almost hesitantly imagine Phichit crawling toward him on the bed with a mischievous look dancing in his beautiful dark eyes   
Yuuri felt pleasure shoot up his spine at the thought. He continued focusing on the image in his head as he sped up his minstrations, occasionally running his thumb across the sensitive head.  
'Phichit..'  
'Phichit..'  
He repeated over and over in his head until his orgasm hit him hard.  
He let out a moan and the evidence of his misadventure dispersed down the drain.  
Yuuri had honestly never felt more confused as he grabbed the shampoo and went about finishing his shower.  
\------------------------------------------  
The shower running had woken victor up gently. He strench and looked toward the bathroom feeling pleased that Yuuri was feeling well enough to clean himself up.   
Victor crawled out of bed and walked over to his suitcase.  
He rummaged around and pulled out some clothes, dressing quickly and grabbing his wallet.  
Yuuri was going to be hungry after sleeping for so long, and he wanted to get Christophe to come up and help him talk things over with the Japanese skater.  
Victor sent out a quick text to Chris and scribbled a note for Yuuri on a sticky note and stuck it to the television. Throwing one last smile at the bathroom he slipped out and headed for the cafeteria.  
\----------------------------------------  
Mickey held onto his sisters hand feeling his chest tighten again. He couldn't believe how close she had come to being the one that idiot Canadian had bulldozed over.   
Sara let him hold on as long as he needed to. She gavea gentle squeeze and brought it up to her lips, leaving a reassuring kiss on the back of her twins hand.   
Mickey seemed to get ahold of himself again and gave her a soft smile.  
Emil walked in waving a tube infront of him.  
" Hey, I got some cream for your burns Mickey." He said casually sitting in the other side of the Italian man  
Mickey scoffed   
" It isn't that bad."  
He said looking down at the discolored skin on his arm. That hot cocoa sure was. Well. Hot.  
Sara shot her brother a death glare for being so rude but Emil just shrugged, his easy going personality evident as ever.  
The Czech skater opened the cream and gently massaged it over the burns before he could protest.  
Mickey sighed and leaned his head on his sisters shoulder.  
"Thank you" he mumbled under his breath   
Emil smiled at him and gave a thumbs up  
\----------------------------------------  
Phichit decided he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to talk to Yuuri. He pulled up FaceTime on his phone, looking in the mirror and adjusting his hair before he hit the call button.  
He held his breath for a minute wondering if Yuuri would even answer. He knew things had gotten a little weird between them but even if it didn't become anything he couldn't imagine a life without him.  
Yuuri had been his closest friend for years, they he lived together shared, secrets, culture, language, dreams, everything. He could tell Yuuri anything without worrying. It was beautiful, and he loved it, he loved him.  
He smiled when the FaceTime connected and he was met with Yuuris smooth voice.  
"Phichit!" 

"Yuuuuuuuri~ Hi Hi!" Phichit replied tossing up a peace sign   
The Japanese skater smiled at him   
"How are you doing?" Yuuri asked his face falling a little in concern.  
Phichits heart thumped in his chest, he couldn't believe Yuuri was worried about him when it had been him that took the direct hit   
"Meeee? What about You? You early gave me a heart attack playing hero out there, rescuing the lovley Italian princess and her grumpy ass prince."   
Yuuris cheeks reddened and he looked down and mumbled something Phichit couldn't make out  
"Whaaat? I didn't catch that Yuuri." He asked in a teasing tone  
Yuuri looked into the camera with a glare  
Befitting a devil and with all the controlled confidence he had plain stated  
"But I couldn't rescue my Thai princess from falling off the tower and landing on his head instead of his big ass!"  
Yuuri must have gotten embarrassed because he ended the call a second after that. Phichit stared at the now black phone in his hand for a moment longer before laughing so hard tears streamed down his cheeks.  
'God I love him... wait.. do I really have a big ass?'

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Tumblr request but I think I'm going to continue it! Forgive the spelling and grammar. Not really my fort, will be editing it at a later date to help it flow a bit better. Still not desired on who Yuuris going. To stay with in the end. Any input is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
